


10 Things Jumin Love

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, long story short its gonna be 4 am here soon and i was v self indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: There are 10 things Han Jumin absolutely love about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my mid semester break is almost over and what do i do..............i write about the cat mom n did no shit on assgnm lmao..............

  _Her laugh._  
  
  She was ticklish; it was a very wonderful day for him once he learned about it.  
  
  “Ahahahaha!” Left and right she wiggled in his embrace. To her dismay, his hug only tightened, one arm wrapped around her stomach while his right hand traced up and down the side of her chest. “Jumiiii-AHAHAHAHA!” Laughter turned into roaring cackles, she tried to turn until her right side lightly bumped his chest. “Oppa, you’re meaahahahaha!” Unfortunately for her, this only meant for his hand to easily caress higher until deft fingers tickled the left side of her neck.  
  
  Jumin only chuckled warmly as he kissed the right side of her head. _Chu, chu,_ his kisses were endless, smiling lips then traced down to the shell of her beet red ear.  
  
  He bit back a laugh himself once he felt her tilting her head slightly towards him.  
  
  “Oppaaaaaa!”  
  
  Her laughter bloomed flowers in his heart.  
  
\---  
  
  _Her smile._  
  
  “What do you think?” Crading Elizabeth 3rd in her arms, she lifted the beautiful cat slightly until she nuzzled her fluffy face. “Do you think we look super cute in our matching bows?” Left cheek brushing the purring cat’s face, she looked at the surprised man with eyes twinkling like stars.  
  
  In all honesty, he was speechless beyond reason.  
  
  When Jumin received a call from her saying that she had a surprise for him, he honestly didn’t know what to expect. He was thrilled and excited, though. And as much as he didn’t say anything, he knew Jaehee could see the curling smile every time she entered his office.  
  
  When he did reach home with a nervous heart, he obviously didn’t expect to see his beloved wife and dear cat in matching bows; hers were adorably tied around her long brown hair while Elizabeth 3rd’s were comfortably wrapped around her neck.  
  
  He honestly didn’t know what to expect.  
  
  But hey, if her smile was what he would always see first thing he came back from work, then Jumin knew it was a pleasant, most heart-warming surprise he would love to see every single day.  
  
\---  
  
  _Her happiness._  
  
  “Do you like it?”  
  
  He felt like a silly fool for feeling utterly nervous at anticipating for her reactions.  
  
  “Like it?” Every beat of her heart only widened her smile. “I _love_ it!” Without so much a hesitation, she pounced at him for a hug. “Thank you so, so, so much, darling!” Despite her small stature, the sudden hug attack startled Jumin that he actually slid a few steps backwards.  
  
  Shock widened a pair of silvers. Pale pink lips parted open for a short gasp.  
  
  “You’re so sweet!” One hand squeezing his shoulder while her right hand still holding the book, she pulled back and pressed a sweet, loving kiss to his reddening cheek. “You’re the best, sweetest husband ever!” Heart practically bursting with joy that Jumin had actually found and bought her the book that she often talked about in her childhood, she burst into more fits of delightful giggles before pulling him back for another hug.  
  
  “I love you!” She kissed his cheek again. “I love you!” Then the side of his left eye. “I love you so much!” Then right to his gaping lips.  
  
  Face burned bright red that he could put any roaring fire into shame, Jumin merely blinked in stupor at the radiant shine of her smile.  
  
  “Honey, you’re staring.” She giggled sweetly, one hand then playfully pinching his nose which brought him back to reality.  
  
  He flinched briefly at the little pinch. The sound of more laughter – her laughter – came next, and this so easily made him dizzy with euphoria the longer he looked at her.  
  
  And by God, he was never, ever tired of looking at her.  
  
\---  
  
  _Her caring personality._  
  
  “Do you feel better?”  
  
  “Hmm…” was his only reply. Eyes closed, he breathed in and out and in and out. Every breath he took calmed his anxious heart. Every pat he felt splashed red in his cheeks.  
  
  He then heard her giggles.  
  
  “You really shouldn’t overwork, you know.” Fidgeting slightly as he rested his head on her lap, she trailed her fingers through the strands of his short, messy, black hair. “Both you and Jaehee. I know you both have a lot of work, but please, please remember to take rests.” Left hand caressing his head, she lightly pinched his nose with her right fingers. “If you still intend on overworking yourself, I swear I will hide all your work clothes until all you have to wear to work is that cat onesie I bought for you.”  
  
  After a long, lagging day of being trapped in his work, Jumin actually, finally laughed.  
  
  “Though knowing you,” she continued, her lips shined the brightest of smiles, “you’ll probably wear that onesie to work or even buy a new suit on your way to work. So I’ll hide both your wallet and anything you can wear to prevent you.”  
  
  “Then that means I’ll be naked in our home, my dear.” Left eye peeked at her. The corners of his mouth tugged a cheeky smirk at her adorable pout.  
  
  “I don’t mind seeing you naked anyways.” Boldly she commented, though cheeks were quick to be splashed in red. “The way I see it, it’s a win-win situation for me. I get to make you rest from work _and_ I get to see my hot husband all bare in the hou-ahahaAHAHAHA!”  
  
  Jokes were cracked into cackles once he easily lifted one hand and tickled the right side of her waist.  
  
\---  
  
  _Her warmth._  
  
  “Why does that cat wear boots?”  
  
  “Because the title of the movie is literally called ‘Puss in Boots’.” Gulping down a snicker, she wiggled slightly in his embrace and tugged the giant blanket around them closer. Her back brushed against his chest. Her right cheek nuzzled his left. “If the cat doesn’t wear boots, then the title will just be irrelevant.” Quickly she gave him a quick peck to his cheek, then giggled gleefully as he shyly tipped his head to her face.  
  
  “Still, it’s quite amazing that a cat can even stand on two legs, let alone wear shoes.” The thick blanket draped around his back, Jumin gave her petite body a single squeeze before nuzzling her left cheek. Silver eyes never darted away from the television screen, yet his focus was switched between the interesting movie and his beloved in his arms.  
  
  She was warm; her warmth always soothed him.  
  
 “Do you think we can make our Elizabeth 3rd wear shoes?” Fascination glinted in a pair of silvers, Jumin turned his head slightly to place a soft kiss to the corner of her right side. “I’m sure there’re comfortable cat shoes sold somewhere. And if there aren’t, then it’ll be perfect to start a new project on it-”  
  
  Ideas and words were silenced once he felt delicate fingers softly pinching his lips.  
  
  “Oppa sweetie no.”  
  
\---  
  
  _Her understanding personality._  
  
  Jumin knew she loved him. He knew she was honest and loyal to him. He believed her when she said that he was the only one in her heart. He believed her when she said that her heart belonged to him.  
   
  However, it irked him that there would be times where Jumin had his negative thoughts get the best of him.  
  
  “I’m sorry…”  
  
  The apology had been murmured out for God knows how many times. In and out he breathed, flow uneven and shaky every time he was reminded of the recent nightmare he had.  
  
  He couldn’t reach her. He stretched his hand so far out. He called her name so many times his voice strained and twisted. Yet all he could remember was her back to him. All he could remember was her figure walking away without even a single glance-  
  
  His breathing hitched in his throat.  
  
  “I’m here, dear…”  
  
  Her voice lulled so closely into his ears. Her reassurance felt like anchors that held him together.  
  
  Wiggling softly in his firm embrace, she looked up and kissed his chin. “I’m here, dear. I’m not going anywhere.” Her kisses felt like feathers that caressed his skin. Her words felt like a gust of fresh air that filled his lungs.  
  
  Face nuzzling the top of her head, Jumin only stared at nothing while his arms tucked around her warm body. “Hmm…” was all he could manage, voice somewhat quaking as tears almost filled his eyes. Fluttering his eyelids shut, he pressed a long, lingering kiss to her forehead before pulling her close.  
  
  After a few ticking minutes and feeling her body flushed against his, he finally felt himself calming down.  
  
\---  
  
  _Her willingness to teach him things._  
  
  “That’s it! You’re getting the hang of it!”  
  
  As much as her encouragement injected confidence into him, Jumin only wished his legs could do the same. “Be it as it may, please don’t let go, dear.” Back and forth he wobbled. His grip on her hands were firm, yet very, very careful just so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt her. Both his legs were evenly apart, fearfully ensuring his balance so he wouldn’t fall flat on his butt.  
  
  Not for the fifth time.  
  
  Honestly, her laugh both calmed and agitated him in this situation.  
  
  “I’m not letting go, honey bunny.” Slowly she skated backwards, carefully pulling him along like a little baby learning how to walk for the very first time. Given his tall stature, the petite brunette silently prayed that he wouldn’t trip on top of her.  
  
  Him falling on his butt? Yes.  
  
  Him falling on top of her? On the bed, yes. On the cold hard ground, no.  
  
 Pink lips pursed an amused snicker, she briefly looked over her shoulder and skated farther back until they reached the edge of the skating rink. “You know, if you keep this up, you’ll definitely be wooing a lot of people by skating around the ring!”  
  
  Thankfully, his balance was proper, so he could place his full focus and attention on her. “Even so,” He tried to straighten his posture, “the only person I wish to woo is you and no one else.” The tone was serious, yet pale pink mouth curled a shy smile at his honest confession for her.  
  
  Heat burned his face at both his unstable posture and her laugh.  
  
  “You already had me wooed, darling.” Carefully leaning against the wall, she pulled him closer until his hands pressed next to the sides of her head. Cheeks wonderfully splashed in red and lips pulled to a cheeky smile, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. “And besides, you’re wooing me right now just by looking so cute in your skates.”  
  
  Laughter rumbled softly as he gave her smiling lips a chaste kiss. “I’m very glad to know, then.”  
  
\---  
  
  _Her ability to make him laugh._  
  
  “Sweetie, do you know what time it is?”  
  
  A single eyebrow raised and pale pink lips bit back a smirk. “I fear I don’t. What time is it, dear?”  
  
  Laughter was kept behind the bars of his teeth at the sight of her playful pout.  
  
  “It’s time to give me a hug, silly.” Her pout broken down by a wide smile, she spread her arms. “Now c’mere! We both can’t go to work unless I get my hug!”  
  
  “In that case, I don’t want to give you a hug.”  
  
  “Jumiiiiin!”  
  
  Her whines finally followed by his lively laughter, Jumin so easily gave in and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
\---  
  
  _Her eyes._  
  
  To him, her eyes were stars that twinkled brightly in his dark life. To him, the glorious shine of her iris was a beaming light that shined at the end of his dark tunnel.  
  
  Every time he looked at her, looked at those eyes, he felt as if air had been knocked out of his lungs. Each gaze she gave felt like flames that drawn him closer and closer until he himself felt blinded by the sight. Each wink she gave felt like delicate knives poking and prodding his manic, anxious heart. No matter how calm he was, no matter how calm he looked, the moment he laid eyes on those beautiful pair of midnight blues, Jumin felt his walls crumbling down into bits.  
  
  “Sweetie?”  
  
  What came next was her voice, so easily shaking him until he himself had to reach for anything for any signs of reality.  
  
  He blinked dumbly, gaped foolishly. “Yes, love?” Quickly he replied, silvers eyes blinking a few times until he soon realized that she was standing right in front of him.  
  
  Thankfully, he didn’t jerk away, for the next thing he remembered was that she was fixing his tie for him.  
  
  “Geez, sweetie.” A soft laugh bubbled out of those soft lips. “Are you still tired?” Left hand holding the tie around his neck, she placed one palm onto his forehead. “You’re not sick, are you?”  
  
  God, he always loved just how much she cared for him.  
  
  “No, dear. I’m perfectly fine.” Straightening his back slowly until she had to slide a few steps closer, Jumin took the hand that was brushing his forehead. “I’m always healthy when I’m with you.” Cheeks swirled in red, he kissed the back of her right hand. Silver eyes never tore away from a pair of midnight blues; Jumin swore to have those glorious irises memorized and ingrained into his brain until the end of time.  
  
  He especially loved it when the corner of her right eye crinkled just a little bit every time she laughed.  
  
\---  
  
  _Her._  
  
  He loved her so much.  
  
  Lower lip tugged slightly, Jumin carefully adjusted his position so that he was lying next to her. Head comfortably resting on his folded arm, he brought his right hand up and slowly traced her nose with both index and middle fingers.  
  
  Her breathing was even, calming, flowing at each breath that further soothed his beating heart.  
  
  It was a sign that she existed. It was a sign that she lived and breathed right in front of him.  
  
  It was a sign that she loved him.  
  
  His fingers softly trailed down her upper lip, then froze momentarily once she fidgeted in her sleep. Thankfully, after a faint, woozy sigh, her slumber resumed.  
  
  The smile on his face trembled wider. The heat in his face burned hotter.  
  
  Sharp silver eyes focused on nothing but her. All his attention, all his love, his heart, body, and soul belonged to her. She was an angel. She was a goddess. Every moment his eyes fixed on her was a moment he felt blessed and thankful for her very existence.  
  
  His hand then turned, the back of it gingerly caressed the left side of her cheek. “My love…” He murmured out without a thought, voice lulled with aching, burning love that had long blazed for her. “My princess…” Again and again he whispered her many nicknames until her own name tickled the tip of his tongue.  
  
  And by God, each syllable of her name only tugged his lips to a wider, love-struck smile.  
  
  _“I love you so, so, so, much, you silly man!”_ Her words rang in his head. _“No matter where we are, just remember that my heart is yours, just as your heart is mine!”_ Her promise only thickened the bright shade of his face.  
  
  Silver eyes glistened calmly, Jumin gently cupped her hand with his right. “My heart has always been yours…” The confession husked out so faintly like a shaky breath of air, yet he meant ever single word of it. “Even my body…my soul…” Carefully he pulled her left hand closer. “All of it.” Soft kisses brushed her knuckles. “I am forever yours, my angel…”  
  
  Her response was another deep, woozy whimper.  
  
  His lips lingered on the soft skin of her hand; a smile widened at each counting breath.  
  
  God, he loved her so, so much.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i love......han jumin........


End file.
